


Where They Say You Can’t Go (#10 Home)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal needs to take a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where They Say You Can’t Go (#10 Home)

**Author's Note:**

> Written well before we knew the cannon on Neal's father.

The private investigator had tracked him down but not soon enough.

Neal had tried to use his anklet as an excuse not to make the trip. Instead Peter had volunteered to take a day off and drive him.

Neal had been silent in the car as the skyscrapers gave way to suburbs and then trees interspersed with small town. Peter pulled up in front of a tidy little family home with a lawn and a chimney and a black wreath on the door.

Neal broke the silence. “You know there are reasons I left.”

“I know.”

Neal got out of the car. He didn’t knock on the door. Instead he pulled out a regular house key that slipped perfectly into the lock.

Inside people dressed in somber colors milled around and talked quietly to each other. As they saw Neal they fell silent.

Neal wandered to the living room where a woman sat. She was thin and pale as if made of faded watercolors. The only part of her with color was the blue of her eye. Whereas Neal’s blues laughed, hers held pain.

She looked at Neal. Neal looked back. The house held no sound.

“Hi Mom, I’m home.”


End file.
